1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hygienic accessories for individuals and more particularly to a novel and improved personal self-powered scrub brush intended for use by individuals in the scrubbing and cleansing of their bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide scrub brushes of various types and configurations for use by individuals in the scrubbing and cleansing of their bodies, such brushes including well known back brushes having long handles, foot brushes, and the like. All of these brushes are generally characterized by bristles of one type or another secured to a member having a handle for grasping in an individual's hand. This type of a brush suffers from the disadvantage, that an individual must scrub the same back and forth across the area to be cleansed to achieve a scrubbing action of the bristles on the individual's body.
While rotation of brushes is known to be available through use of battery powered or household current electrically driven motors, such are not truly functional for use around bath water as water entering into such mechanism causes the inoperativeness thereof when battery powered both due to the water effects on the battery powered motor as well as the effects of the water on the batteries themselves. As to the use of household current electrically powered devices in a bathtub, needless to say the danger thereof is so great that they are not recommended as any failure in the insulation thereof to permit water to enter thereinto may cause the electrocution of the individual using the same.